The Little Mermaid
by sea-princess
Summary: It is pretty much the same story as Disney's The Little Mermaid. KagXSess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey all! Here is another story that I want to write. I hope you like it. As always, I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Disney's The Little Mermaid.

Staring out across the ocean with crystal blue eyes at the shore, a beautiful mermaid sighed to herself. Her waist length raven hair blew in the wind as she watched the waves crash onto the beach. She has always been fascinated with humans, hanyous, and especially youkais. She tucked some of her hair behind one of her slightly pointed ears. She ran her fingers over her ear and a concern that had plagued her mind for awhile came to her. What group did her species fit into? She knew she wasn't human, but was she a hanyou or a youkai? A wave splashed up against her long, beautiful navy blue tail and the rock she was perched on. She sighed again and then took a hold of the small lavender sphere that hung around her neck. She had been given it to protect many years ago, but she never understood why it needed protection. She then turned it over to the spot where a small shard was missing. The shard disappeared years before she was born and no one has seen it since.

As she looked to the shore, a black haired girl's head popped up and swam up to the raven haired mermaid. "Hey Kagome, I knew I find you up here." Kagome turned her head to the one who spoke to her and her crystal blue eyes fell upon her best friend, Sango. "Hey Sango." Sango rested her head onto the rock and said, "You know Kagome, your father won't be happy that you are up here." Kagome just shrugged and looked back toward the shore. "But are we going ship hunting today?" Kagome turned to her and smiled. "You know I can't say no to that." She slid off the rock into the sea and both Kagome and Sango dove under the surface.

The two swam through the sea toward the newest ship wreck with their bags over their shoulders. They soon came upon a large ship and they began to search the hull of the ship for an entrance. From what they heard, the sinking of the ship was unknown. Finally, Kagome found an entrance on the port side of the ship. She and Sango swam inside and began to explore. Sango flipped her purple tail over to a large chest and opened it. Inside, there were many clothing of fine material. Sango pulled out a light pink dress and held it up. She twirled around and then said, "Land walkers have such strange clothing. I mean, look at this. There are so many layers." Kagome giggled and then continued to look around. As she looked, she said, "I have plenty of those in my collection. I was looking for anything new." She then saw something she had only seen a few land walkers use before. It was silver and was kind of long with a row of thin looking teeth. "Hey, here is something that I don't own." Sango turned to Kagome and said, "What is it?" Kagome shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I see the female land walkers using it on their hair like this." Kagome ran the object through her hair and Sango nodded her head. Kagome place her new object into her bag and then continued to search the ship.

An hour went by and both Kagome and Sango had found a couple of treasures. They then decided that it was time to head back towards home before someone, like Kagome's father, found them missing. They swam through the town and headed up to the palace, which was made of coral of all colors. Kagome looked around and then quietly motioned to Sango that the coast was clear. The two began to head down the hall, but then heard someone behind them say, "Kagome, where have you been?" Kagome froze, but then turned to face her father. Both she and Sango bowed to King Higurashi and then Kagome said, "Hello father. Sango and I were out in the market." King Higurashi crossed his arms and said, "From what I have been told, you have been going to the surface." Kagome gasped and her father sighed. "Kagome, how many times do I have to remind you? You could have been seen by a human and captured or worse, you could have been spotted and killed by one of those blood thirsty youkais." "Father, I was fine; no one was up there." Her father began to raise his voice and said, "But there could have been. I do not want to see you captured or killed by one of those beasts." "I am eighteen years old; I am not a little girl anymore." "I don't care if you are thirty! I never want to hear that you have gone to the surface again!" Kagome didn't say anything more and swam off, out of the palace. Sango was right behind her for she knew where Kagome was heading.

King Higurashi watched Kagome leave and then sighed heavily. He then called out, "Kenji, come here." From around a pillar came a small sea horse and he swam up to him. Kenji bowed and said, "You called, Your Majesty?" King Higurashi nodded his head and said, "I want you to follow my daughter and make sure she stays out of trouble." Kenji bowed again and then swam off in the direction Kagome and Sango had headed.

Sango and her friend Kirara, who was a dolphin, swam up to a boulder and pulled it away, revealing a cave entrance. They swam in and found Kagome sitting on a ledge, running her new toothed object through her hair. "Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome sighed and put her new object down. "I don't know why my father doesn't understand. How can so many beautiful things be created by something that is evil?" She looked around the cavern at all of the items and objects that she and Sango have collected over the years. Sango shrugged her shoulders and then sat next to Kagome. Kagome sighed and then looked up at the small opening at the top of the cavern. As she looked, something that was on the surface begun cover the opening. She then said, "What is that?" Kagome quickly got up and swam towards the surface, where she saw strange light reflect off of the water. Sango saw her quickly get up and swim to the surface. She and Kirara followed her and said, "Kagome, come back!" Kagome continued on towards the surface with Sango behind her and unaware to both of them, Kenji.

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Next chapter will be out soon. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews. Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or The Little Mermaid,

Kagome broke the surface and she gasped when she saw a large ship slowly sailing. Sango and Kirara surfaced next to her and Sango gasped at what was in front of her. "Kagome, you're not going to do what I think…" Before Sango could finish, Kagome began swimming toward the ship. Sango shouted to her, "Kagome, come back!"

Kagome didn't listen and continued to swim towards the ship. When she reached it, she saw blocks that went up the side of the ship and she decided that she could climb up it. She grabbed a hold one and began to pull herself up the ladder. After a couple minutes of hard work, Kagome finally reached a small platform and she sat herself onto it. She peered through an opening and she silently squealed when she saw all the different kinds of youkais. Some were dancing, others were just talking to one another; but as she scanned the ship, she saw one beautiful youkai sitting on the railing looking very bored. Kagome was breath taking by him as he sat there. His facial features were perfect and his long, silky, silver hair blew around in the wind. She then saw on his face that he had two maroon stripes on each cheek and a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead. Kagome sighed and continued to stare at the beautiful youkai.

Sesshoumaru sat on the rail looking out across the ocean. His faithful servant, Jaken, had planned his twenty-first birthday celebration to be on his large ship, but he was bored out of his mind. As he was staring, a new scent came to his nose that he hadn't noticed before. It was soothing and it intrigued him. It smelt of water lilies and sakura blossoms and he had to find out what it was. He stood from the railing and began to follow the scent that was coming from the other side of the ship.

Kagome continued to watch the youkai, but then saw him get up and began walking in her direction. She then gasped softly, remembering that she did not mask her scent. (In my story, Kagome has that ability) She quickly masked her scent and then pushed herself up against the side of the ship into the shadows and she hope that she would not be spotted.

Sesshoumaru continued to head toward the other side, but then notice that the scent disappeared. This made him even more curious and when he reached the railing, he looked over the side, but only saw darkness. He continued to look, but then heard, "Sesshoumaru-sama, there you are." Sesshoumaru looked up and saw the short toad youkai looking up at him. "What is it Jaken?" "Your guests have a gift to give you." He sighed and then went over to the group of youkai.

Kagome watched nervously as the youkai looked over the edge. Luckily, her raven hair and navy blue tail made her blend into the darkness. As she watched him, she heard someone call out his name. Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled at the fact that she knew his name. She peered through the opening again and watched Sesshoumaru walk with a short, green, toad youkai towards a group of youkai. The toad then pulled a sheet off of a large figure and revealed a magnificent life-size statue of Sesshoumaru. He raised an eye brow to it and then turned and walked towards the bow of the ship.

Just then, the wind began to pick up and clouds began to circle above them. One of the crew members shouted, "Typhoon off the port side!" The rain began to pour and the wind began to blow extremely hard that Kagome was having a hard time holding onto the ship. Many of the crew ran around trying to get sail down and items tied down. The waves became large and crashed over the side of the ship, knocking everyone around. One came over the ship's side and was so strong that it knocked Kagome off her platform into the sea. She quickly swam back to the surface and then she saw lightning hit the mast, causing it to catch fire.

Sesshoumaru saw the mast catch fire and order everyone to the lifeboats. He then ran inside the cabin and began to search for the little girl that he had taken in the year before. He couldn't find her inside the cabin, so he ran back out and found that the mast was about to fall right on top of him. He jumped out of the way as the burning mast crashed through the floor of the ship into the storage where the gunpowder was. "Rin! Rin, where are you?" Sesshoumaru listened closely and then heard a soft, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She was on the top part of the deck, so Sesshoumaru ran up the stairs and found her in the corner. He picked her up and then headed back down the stairs toward the side where he was about to jump of the ship and onto the closest lifeboat, but his foot fell through a weak spot in the floor. This caused Rin to fly out of his arms and over the side of the ship into the sea. Rin quickly surfaced and the nearest lifeboat came to her and pulled her in. Jaken looked back at the ship and shouted, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru was struggling to get his leg freed, but the splinters in the broken floorboards had snagged his pants and wouldn't let go. Unaware to him, the fire had reached the gunpowder and caused a large explosion. The explosion blew apart most of the ship and sent debris flying everywhere. A large piece of wood hit Sesshoumaru in the back of the head, knocking him out and the explosion sent him into the sea.

Kagome watched the whole thing and gasped when the ship exploded. She quick swam around to see if anyone was hurt, mostly Sesshoumaru. She had a feeling that he was in the sea, so she dove under the surface and frantically searched for him. She then saw his body sinking towards the bottom. She quickly swam over to him and wrapped her arms under his arms and pulled him to the surface. She struggled to keep him above water, but she carried on. Finally she managed to get him to the beach. Kagome pulled him out of the water far enough so that the tide would not get to him, but close enough where she could make a quick get away if she had to. Kagome looked over his figure and saw that his clothing was ruined, but she mostly focused on his beautiful face. She gently ran her fingers through his silky silver hair and smiled.

Sango and Kirara surfaced close to shore and Sango gasped when she saw Kagome running her finger through the youkai's hair. Unaware to her and Kagome, Kenji also saw what Kagome had done and he knew he had to tell King Higurashi. Sango then watched as the sun began to poke through the clouds and hit both the youkai and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's head was throbbing, but then he felt someone running their fingers through his hair and a familiar scent came to his nose, water lilies and sakura blossoms. His eyes began to flutter and he noticed that the person stop running their fingers through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, but he had to squint because the sun was facing him; but he still saw a pair of crystal blue eyes and long raven hair. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to see if he could see his beautiful savior better and he was about to reach out to her, but heard someone shout, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!" In a quick movement, his savior was gone. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head as he looked out at the sea that had almost claimed his life. Jaken then ran up to him and said, "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, thank god you are alright." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and continued to look out at the sea.

Kagome took in all of his features and envied at the silkiness of his hair. She then saw his eyes began to flutter and then slowly opened. Sun golden eyes looked up at her and she was mesmerized by them. She then saw him lift a hand towards her, but someone called out, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Quickly, she turned and slid back into the ocean as the green toad she saw on the ship came up to him. She swam over to a group of rocks and peered over them. She saw Sesshoumaru looking out towards the sea and she sighed. She laid her head against a rock and she watched him turn and walk away.

Sango surfaced next to Kagome and said, "Kagome, what did you think you were doing? You could have been caught and killed by that youkai." Kagome shook her head and said, "No, he is different." Kagome didn't want to turn away, but Sango took her hand and lead her back below the surface.

Unaware to them, a dark man with purple tentacles smiled evilly as he watched Princess Kagome rescue the youkai lord through the mirror that a young mermaid girl held. "This is prefect. Soon I will have the ultimate power." He turned to a young mermaid, who had a maroon color tail and black hair, and said, "Kagura, I want you to go to her and offer her my service." She bowed and said, "Yes, Naraku." She then swam out of the cave into the open sea.

I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter up soon. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or The Little Mermaid.

It was early afternoon and Kagome was off in her dreamland. There she saw Sesshoumaru stroking her cheek. She sighed happily and continued down the hallway. She was so far off in dreamland that she didn't notice her father pass by. King Higurashi turned his head and watched her swim happily out of the palace. He was curious about this, so he decided to see if Kenji knew anything about it.

Kagome entered the garden and went to her favorite spot. She sat down on the bench and picked a flower that was near her. She then started plucking the petals off the flower and flicked them into the sea. Her eyes were closed and she had a smiled on her face. Then she heard Sango call out, "Kagome, there you are." Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Sango. "What is it Sango?" Sango just smiled and said, "You have to come with. I have a surprise for you." Kagome got up and followed Sango.

King Higurashi had called Kenji to the throne room and he saw the little sea horse enter. Kenji bowed to him and then said, "You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" "Yes. I want to know if you know why my daughter is acting the way she is." Kenji sighed and said, "She is in love, Your Majesty." King Higurashi smiled and said, "My Kagome is in loved? Oh I wonder who the lucky merman is." Kenji cleared his throat and said, "I am sorry to inform you, Your Majesty, but she is not in love with a merman." King Higurashi's eyes harden and he looked diagonally at him and said, "Explain." Kenji sighed and said, "Kagome went to the surface last night after your talk with her and she rescued a youkai from drowning." King Higurashi was furious and shouted, "Take me to her. NOW!" Kenji swam out of the palace with King Higurashi following right behind him.

Sango lead Kagome to their secret cavern and they swam inside. "Come on Sango; just tell me what it is." "Just wait a few more seconds." They reached the large opening and in the middle of it was the life-size statue of Sesshoumaru. Kagome gasped and said, "Oh Sango, you are the best." Kagome hugged her and then swam up to the statue. "It is exactly like him, with all of his features." Kagome swam around it and laughed. Unaware to them, King Higurashi had entered the cavern and was in the shadows.

Kagome leaned her head onto the statue and sighed happily, but then she saw in shadows her father. She gasped and said, "Father?" In a deep tone, he said, "I consider myself a kind and fair merman." He came out of the shadows and then he saw Sango and said, "Sango, leave now!" Sango quickly swam out of the cavern. King Higurashi then turned back to Kagome and said, "I made certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Kagome backed up against the statue and cried out, "But Father…" "Is it true? Did you rescue a youkai from drowning?" "Father, I had to." Turning away from her, he yelled, "Contact between any land walkers and our kind is forbidden. Kagome, you know this! Everyone knows this." "But he is different from the others. You don't even know him." King Higurashi turned back to her and said, "I don't have to know him to know that they are all the same. Barbaric fish-killers who care for nothing but themselves!" Kagome shook her head and she was so angry at him that she blurted out, "Father I love him!" She then gasped at what she just said and she tried to hide behind the statue. "No. Have you completely lost your mind? You're a mermaid and he is a blood thirsty youkai!" Kagome held onto the statue and stubbornly said, "I don't care." King Higurashi was beyond furious, and yelled, "I didn't want to come to this Kagome, but if this is the only way to get through to you, so be it!" King Higurashi began to create large, strong ocean currents to come whipping through the cavern, destroying everything. "Father, stop!" He did not listen to her pleads and then his focus turned towards the statue. He moved his hand towards the statue and Kagome cried out, "Father, no!" The currents hit the statue head on, causing it to shatter. Kagome looked to her father and said with tears in her voice, "How could you?" She then broke down and placed her arms onto a ledge and began to cry her eyes out in her arms. King Higurashi looked down to his daughter and then turned and left the cavern.

Kagome continued to cry, so she didn't hear the mermaid who entered the cavern. She swam over Kagome and then said, "Poor little princess, had all of your treasures destroyed." Kagome looked up and saw the mermaid with a maroon tail and black hair. Her eyes were a red color and she smiled down at her. Kagome wiped the tears away and said, "Who…who are you?" The mermaid came up to her and said, "You do not have to fear me, Princess. I here to offer you something special. A change to live your dream." Kagome shook her head and said, "I don't understand." The mermaid stroked Kagome's face and said, "A change to be with your love. All you have to do is to come with me." Kagome pulled away and said, "No, just leave me alone!" She place her head back onto the ledge and was about to cry again. The mermaid swam away a bit and said, "Fine, but you're passing up an opportunity of a life time." She then kicked a piece of the broken statue towards Kagome. It was a piece of Sesshoumaru's forehead with the crescent moon. Kagome picked it up and she then ran her fingers over the crescent moon. She thought about it for a few seconds and then said, "Wait." The mermaid turned back around and Kagome said, "Yes, I go with you." The mermaid smiled and then led Kagome out of the cavern.

Kagome followed the mermaid through the sea and she began to notice that it was getting colder, but she continued on. They soon came upon a large cave and the mermaid led Kagome inside. Kagome was a little nervous, but she continued on. Once they were inside, a man who was half octopus came into view. He had long dark brown hair and redish- purple eyes. He was smiling at Kagome as she entered, especially at the nearly complete Shikon no Tama around her neck, and he said, "Ah, dear Princess Kagome, it is good to see you. I guess Kagura has told you about my offer, right?" Kagome nodded and said, "She told a little." "Well, my dear, it is true. My offer is to allow you to live your dream. I am giving you a chance to be with the one who has captured your heart." Kagome watched him swim over to a desk and watched him pull out a piece of parchment. She swam up to the desk and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name." He looked at her and said, "Kagura did not tell you?" Kagome shook her head and he then said, "Oh, I am Naraku." Somewhere Kagome had heard that name before, but it was not clicking.

Naraku was drawing up a contract for Kagome and once he was done, he turned to her and said, "Now Princess, I will give you a potion that will give you legs for three days. Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you must get Lord Sesshoumaru to fall in love with you and to seal that love with the kiss of true love. If this does not happen, you will turn back into a mermaid." Kagome nodded her head and then began to think it over. She then looked to Naraku and said, "What is the catch?" "Well, if the lord does not kiss you before the sun sets, you will belong to me." Kagome gasped and backed away. "Now Princess, you have to realize that I am offering you a chance to fall in love with Sesshoumaru and there is a chance that you will succeed. You can do this or go back to your old life and have your father marry you off. It is your choice." Kagome bit her lower lip and began to think all of this over.

A few minutes went by and Kagome lifted her head. "Have you made your decision?" Kagome nodded and swam back to Naraku. Kagome then said, "Where do I sign?" Naraku smiled evilly and said, "Give me your arm first." She looked at him with a confused look, but then held out her right arm. He took one of his claws and gently cut Kagome's arm. She winced in pain, but then watched him put her blood into a small vial. She knew her wound would heal soon. She then watched Naraku take a pin and dipped it into her blood and then he handed it to her. "You will sign your name in blood, so that the contract will be iron clad." Kagome sighed and then took the pin and sign her name onto the contract. Naraku rolled up the contract and then headed towards the back of the cave to make the potion.

He came back a few minutes later with a small vial in his hand that held a red liquid. He handed it to Kagome and said, "This is the potion that will give you legs for three days. But I will tell you now that if you do not drink it by dawn, it will be destroyed and you will automatically become mine." Kagome nodded and then turned and left the cave. Naraku watched her leave and then smiled evilly. "What she doesn't know is that potion will change some of her features and take away her voice and place them in here." He then laughed evilly as he held up a small tainted shard. Kagura just watched as Naraku swam off.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Next one up soon. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter as promised. Once again I do not own Inuyasha nor The Little Mermaid.

"words" – spoken

'words' – Kagome's writing (Explained later)

Kagome held the little vial in her hand as she quickly swam to the ship that she and Sango had explored earlier that day. She came to it and entered through the hole in the hull of the ship. She went to the trunk full of clothing and began to go through it. Kagome then found a beautiful light blue dress that she believed would fit her. She pulled it over her and then looked at herself in the mirror. Kagome smiled and twirled in it. She then quickly swam out of the ship and headed toward the shore. She had trouble swimming in the dress, but she had to get to shore before sunrise.

Kagome finally broke the surface, but she saw a tiny bit of light hitting the horizon. She looked the other direction towards shore and saw a large castle on top of the cliff. This was near where Kagome had left Sesshoumaru, so she had a feeling that this was his castle. She swam towards shore and then pulled herself out of the water onto the cold, wet sand. She looked back at her home, but then held the little vial up and uncorked it. She sighed and then brought the potion to her lips. As she swallowed the liquid, a burning sensation traveled down her throat and she brought her hands to her neck. But this was only the beginning of her pains. The burning sensation traveled from her throat to her entire body. When the sensation reached her tail, if felt as if someone was taking a dull blade and slicing every scale off individually. Kagome cried out in pain and grabbed onto a rock to try and bare the pain; but the pain was so intense Kagome could not bare it any longer and fell unconscious.

Sesshoumaru, ever since he had been rescued, could not get that girl off of his mind. Her crystal blue eyes that had so much kindness and care in them and long flowing dark raven hair were what he remembered the most, for he had never seen eyes that brilliant before nor filled with so much care and concern. His servants noticed that he now spent a lot of his time down at the beach staring off into the horizon, and some began to worry, but none would ask why. Even Rin began to worry about her adoptive father. But today, she was having a lot of fun playing at the beach. Jaken was keeping watch of her while Sesshoumaru was at his usual spot thinking. As he was thinking, he could swear that he had caught the scent of the one that rescued him; but then it changed slightly. Instead of lilies and sakura blossoms, the scent was sakura blossoms and very, very little bit of water lilies mixed in with something that smelt a little burnt. He sighed and continued to think about the strange girl that saved his life.

Rin decided that she wanted to collect seashells; so she began running down the shoreline to where she knew a lot of seashells gathered. As she was running by a bunch of large rocks, she came upon a young woman that was lying on her stomach. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama there is a young woman here who looks hurt." Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and jumped down from his rock and went over to where she was. When he got to her, he also saw the young woman who was unconscious on the sand. As he looked at her, he felt that he had seen her before. So, he walked up to her and picked up the young woman. When he saw her face, he gasped to himself, for the women in his arms looked very similar to the one who had rescued him. Sesshoumaru then turned and headed toward his castle that sat on top of the hill with Rin and Jaken following behind him.

Kagome's head was spinning, almost like she was stuck in a whirlpool. She shifted a bit, but then noticed that she was laying on something that was very soft. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a fairly large room that had beautiful furniture and to her right was a door that led to a balcony. Kagome sat up and pulled the covers off and she saw for the first time her legs and feet. She also noticed that she had been changed into a silky night gown that was a cream color and went to below her knees. Kagome ran her hands over her legs and noticed how smooth they were and she squealed in delight, but then she noticed that she heard no sound. She found this odd and tried to say "hello," but she heard nothing again. Kagome tried again and again, but still she heard no sound. She knew that it wasn't her hearing, for she could hear the birds chirping outside. She tried once more, but again there was no sound. Kagome put her hand to her throat and tears formed in her eyes. The potion had taken away her voice. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried. How was she going to get to know Sesshoumaru if she could not talk to him?

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and then swung her legs to the side of the bed and placed her feet onto the floor, for she want to go to the mirror and see if anything else had changed; but then she remembered that she had never walked before. Though luckily, she had seen humans and youkai walk, so she believe she knew how to. She slowly pushed herself up off the bed, but she quickly grabbed the bedpost so as she wouldn't fall over. Kagome felt very wobbly on her legs, but, while holding onto the bed, she took a step forward. After a few minutes, Kagome was able to walk over to the vanity, though she was still a little wobbly. When she looked into the mirror, she noticed that she didn't have her crystal blue eyes anymore, but now a pair of bluish-grey color eyes. Her hair was still a raven color, but it wasn't as shinny as normal.

As she was looking into the mirror, she heard the door open and she turned her head to see who had walked in. She smiled a little when a cute little girl about the age of nine came into the room. The little girl smiled back at her and then walked up to her and said, "Hi, Rin's name is Rin. Rin thinks that you are very pretty." Kagome smiled and then placed her hand on Rin's head in appreciation and then led her over to the bed and sat down. Rin climbed onto the bed and sat next to her. "What's your name?" Kagome was about to answer, but then turned her head away sadly. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her face. Rin looked at her with concern and then said, "What's wrong? Did Rin say something wrong?" Kagome shook her head no. She then tapped her throat and shook her head again, indicating to Rin that she could not speak.

Rin knew what that was like. For a few years before she met Sesshoumaru, she did not speak at all. So, Rin sat thinking for a few minutes and then she came up with and idea. She hopped off the bed and ran towards the door. "Rin will be right back." She left the room and ran down the hall to her own room. While Rin was out of the room, Kagome quickly slipped into her blue dress and waited for Rin to return. In Rin's room, she grabbed one of her brushes that she used to draw with, a piece of paper, and some of her ink. She then ran back to the woman's room and said, "Here, maybe you can write what your name is." Rin set the stuff on the ground and motioned for her to come sit on the ground.

Kagome stood and went over to where Rin was and sat down. Rin handed her the brush and placed the ink near by. Kagome dipped the brush into the ink and began to write out her name in the language that Rin went by. Thankfully, while she and Sango were exploring, they came upon some books written in the common language that humans and youkais went by; and with these books, Kagome and Sango taught themselves how to write in the common language. It took them awhile to learn how, but once they got the basics of it, they would write messages to each other in the common language that no one else in the mer kingdom would be able to understand. Kagome finished writing out "Kagome" and showed it to Rin. "Oh, how pretty. Rin likes your name." Kagome then wrote out Thank you, Rin. Kagome smiled a little, but then put the brush down and stood up. She walked out onto the balcony and saw that it looked out at the beautiful sea, her home. Kagome walked up to the rail and placed her arms onto it and wonder when she would see Sesshoumaru.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be up soon. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Hope you like the chapter. Once again, I don't own Inuyasha and The Little Mermaid.

Rin looked out at her, but then heard the door open and saw Sesshoumaru walk in. Her face lit up and she ran to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, the pretty lady woke up. She is out on the balcony. She told Rin, well she actually wrote it, but she wrote that her name is Kagome. Kagome cannot talk." Sesshoumaru looked out at the balcony and saw that the young woman was standing by the rail. He walked past Rin, but as he passed, he placed his hand on her head and then continued on. He walked onto the balcony right up behind Kagome and said, "Is it true what my ward says? Can you not speak?" Kagome turned around and looked up into Sesshoumaru deep golden eyes. She then lowered her head and nodded. When she looked into his eyes, he was disappointed to see that she did not have the crystal blue eyes that his savior had. Sesshoumaru then turned and said coldly, "Follow me." Kagome wonder where he was leading her, but she followed anyway.

Sesshoumaru walked down a couple of halls until he came to a pair of oak door and open one of them. He motioned her inside and told her to sit in a chair that was in front of a large desk. Kagome watched him walk around the desk and sat at the large desk. He then handed her a large pad of paper and a writing utensil and said, "Since you cannot say who you are, I want you to write it." Kagome took in a breath and nodded. She then dipped her pen into the ink and began. A few minutes later, Kagome looked up and handed the piece of paper to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru read her writing over and then looked up. "So, your name is Higurashi Kagome, daughter of Lord Higurashi, and you were on your way to China when your ship sank. Was your father on the ship?" Kagome shook her head no. "Well, then you may stay here until we can get a message to your father. You are dismissed." Kagome bowed to him in gratefulness and then stood up and headed toward the door. Sesshoumaru glanced up from a document he started to read and noticed that Kagome, even though she was still a little wobbly, she looked as if she was moving through water. As he watched her leave, he was reminded of the mysterious young woman who saved him. He wondered if he would ever find her.

Kagome walked around the large castle and admiring how the walls were made of hardwood. Her home was made of coral, so she was amazed by the intense carvings in the wood. As she was walking down the hallway, she heard was sounded like a waterfall coming from behind two large doors. The large doors were made of solid oak and craved on each door was a crescent moon over a cliff. Kagome pushed opened one of the doors what she saw took her breath away. Inside was a beautiful spring that the castle had built around. It had a medium sized waterfall and a large pool. She walked up to the pool and knelt down and ran her hand through the water. Kagome stood back up and then started to undress. She had a little trouble getting the dress off, but she finally got it off and placed it by her feet. She then stepped into the refreshing water and let it wrap around her like a blanket. Kagome sank under the surface and she began to miss her home; but then remember that she is here for love, only problem was that she could not speak to him. Kagome looked up at the surface of the water from under the water and thought, 'I wish I had a way of communicating with him.' After her thought, Kagome didn't notice the jewel around her neck glow faintly and then fade. Kagome swam to the surface for air and floated on the surface for a while; but then headed to the side and climbed out. She then dried off and then put her dress back on, but even though she had been in the water, she was still homesick.

Kagome left the spring and began heading towards her room with head down when she bumped into something solid. She stumbled back a few steps but then lost her balance and began to fall backwards. When she thought that she was going to hit the floor, she shut her eyes and waited for the impact with the ground, but then she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pulled her close to the object. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up into a pair of golden eyes. Her mind was racing and thinking, 'Oh my god! Oh my god! What do I do? What do I do?' She kept thinking the same thing over and over, but then she heard, "Woman, will you silence your thoughts?"

Kagome stopped and then looked at him questionable and thought, 'You…you can hear my thoughts?' "Of course I can hear them. You're sending so fast and loud that someone down the hall could hear them with their ears." Kagome kind of looked away and thought, 'Oh, please forgive me my Lord. I did not realize that others could hear my thoughts.' Kagome then realized how close she was to him and blushed and uneasily thought, 'Um… could you please release me, my Lord?' She felt him let go of her and then saw that he took a step back. Kagome bowed to him and then walked passed him and was about to continue down the hall, but then she heard, "I didn't dismiss you."

Kagome turned back around and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. She looked up at him into his golden eyes that were so mesmerizing that she couldn't turn away. They stay that way for a while, but then Sesshoumaru turned his head. Kagome sighed, but then thought, 'My Lord, would you like to take a walk along the beach?' Sesshoumaru stood there for awhile nodded and turned and began walking towards the door. Kagome followed along side him as they headed towards the beach.

When they reached the beach, Kagome walked up to the water and knelt down and began to run her hand through the water. Sesshoumaru watched her and could see that she had a passion for the sea, maybe even more of a passion than what he had. He was then taken out of his thoughts when he heard, 'Do you love the sea, my Lord?' Sesshoumaru looked out towards the sea and said, "Yes, I do. I shouldn't since it almost took my life, but I don't." Kagome nodded and then looked back out towards the sea. Kagome admired the view as the sun began to set; but then sighed quietly, knowing that she only had two days left to win Sesshoumaru's heart and get him to kiss her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and he felt a strange feeling that he had felt in a long time and that was a sense of peace. Unnoticed by anyone, Sesshoumaru had a little smile of contentment on his face and for the first time in a few days, he hadn't thought about the girl who rescued him. The two were enjoying the peacefulness of the sunset when their silence was broken when Jaken came running up to Sesshoumaru and saying that he was needed back at the castle. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and she bowed to him and then watched him head back up to the castle. She then turned head back towards the sea to watch the sun set. Sesshoumaru walked up the path a little but then looked over his shoulder at Kagome and admired the sight of her sitting on the rock with her hair blowing in the wind. To him, she looked mysterious and mythical

Once Sesshoumaru had left, Kagome stood and headed over to a rock that stuck out over the sea and brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees. Kagome didn't know what she should do; she couldn't just tell Sesshoumaru that she was the one who rescued him for he would never believe her since she had different features at that time. 'Sango, I wish you were here. You always had great advice.' Kagome sighed, but then she thought she saw something splash in the sea. She looked over to a large rock that sat in the sea and if she had been a normal human, she would have thought nothing of it; but she noticed the large ripples and she had a feeling that she knew what made the ripples. 'Sango? Sango, is that you?' Nothing happened, but Kagome had a gut feeling that Sango was there. 'Sango, please come out. I know you're there.'

Sango hadn't seen Kagome since the incident in her cave and she was worried that Kagome had done something rash. She quickly swam back to the cave to see if she could find any clues as to where Kagome could have gone. When Sango swam into the cave, she gasped at the sight of the destruction. Everything they had collected over the years was destroyed. As she surveyed the room, she saw fragments of marble scattered around the cave; and the only thing that was made of marble was the statue of Sesshoumaru. Sango then realized where she would find Kagome. Sango quickly swam out of the cave and headed for shore where Kagome placed the youkai she rescued. She swam as fast as she could, but she did not reach the beach until sunset.

Sango surfaced near some large rocks and when she looked over at the beach, she saw a youkai standing and a human sitting on the beach looking out at the sunset. She immediately recognized the inu youkai that Kagome rescued from the other day, but she couldn't tell if the human sitting next to the youkai was Kagome because some of her features were different. She watched the two, but more at the human woman. Sango then saw the youkai beginning to leave, but then looked over his shoulder and she saw that there was something between them. He then left and the woman moved from her spot to a rock that hung out over the sea and stare longing out at the water.

Sango was about to move closer, but she accidentally slapped her tail against the water. She gasped and hid behind the rock, hoping the woman wouldn't see her. Sango hid there for a bit, but then heard in her thoughts, 'Sango? Sango, is that you?' Sango glanced over her shoulder and thought to herself, 'Kagome? Is that her?' She waited a few more minutes and then heard, 'Sango, please come out. I know you're there.' Sango sighed and decided to show herself.

Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter up soon. Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Once again, I don't own Inuyasha or The Little Mermaid.

Kagome watched the rock and her eyes lit up when Sango cautiously swam out from behind the rock. Sango did not dare to go too close for she was still a little unsure about her; so she stopped a few feet from the rock the woman was sitting on. 'How do you know my name?' Kagome looked at her oddly and answered, 'I've known your name since we were little and we would always cause trouble around the palace.' Sango looked closer at the person in front of her and skeptically said, 'Kagome?' Kagome nodded and Sango gasped and said, 'Oh, Kagome what happened? How have you become human?' 'Well, after Father sent you out of the cave, he yelled at me for rescuing Sesshoumaru and then destroyed everything that was precious to us. I broke down into tears and he left the cave; and when he was gone, this mermaid came to me and said that I could have a chance to live with the one I love. So, I took her up on her offer and went and saw the sorcerer Naraku.'

When Kagome said that, Sango gasped and said, 'Kagome, you didn't, did you? Please tell me you didn't.' Kagome nodded and Sango came closer and said, 'Oh Kagome, nothing good can come from him. He tricks merfolk into doing his doing or to gain something. What was your deal with him?' 'The deal was that I would get three days to get Sesshoumaru to fall in love with me and seal it with a kiss; but if he does not kiss me by the time the sun sets on the third day, I'll turn back into a mermaid and will belong to Naraku.' 'Oh Kagome, why did you do this? You had everything you wanted, and now you thrown it away for a youkai?' Kagome stood up and said, 'I wanted a chance like this and when it was presented to me, I took it and I am glad I did. I have no regret of taking Naraku's offer. I thought you would support my decision, but you sound just like my father.' With that said, Kagome turned on her heels and walked back to the castle, leaving Sango there speechless and hurt.

When Kagome reached the castle, it was already dark and all the hallways were quiet. She decided to head back to her room and as she began to walk down the hallway, she heard, "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come back inside." Kagome turned around to find Sesshoumaru standing there. 'I lost track of the time. It was so peaceful down there and I didn't want to leave.' "Yes, that is very true." Kagome smiled and then said, 'Well, it is late my lord, so I think I will head onto bed.' She bowed to him and then turned around and began to walk towards her room. "It's Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked over her shoulder and then smiled. 'Goodnight Sesshoumaru.' She then continued down the hall and entered her room. Kagome shut the door behind her and then lend up against it and sighed happily. She then went and changed into her night wear and climbed into bed.

Back in Naraku's lair, Naraku flicked his hand and Kanna lowered her mirror. He growled a little and said, "This is not looking well. Somehow, she was able to communicate with him." On the back wall, Kagura said quietly, "Looks like his plan is failing." Naraku glared at her and was in front of her in an instead with his hand around her neck. "Another comment like that from you, Kagura, and I will end your pitiful exist just as easily as I created it." Kagura struggle for breath and reluctantly nodded. Naraku released his grip and Kagura slumped to the floor. He then swam back to his spot and began to watch Kagome through the mirror again.

At the coral palace, King Higurashi paced back and forth in his throne room waiting for any news. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kenji swimming up towards him. He turned to him and said, "Is there any news about where she is?" Kenji lowered his head and shook it no. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but have search everywhere and there has been no sign of the princess." King Higurashi sighed heavily and then said, "Well keep looking. Leave no coral reef or cave unexplored, and check everywhere twice. I don't want anyone asleep in this kingdom until she is safely home." Kenji bowed and said, "Yes sir." He then left to go back out searching. King Higurashi sighed and swam up to his throne and sat down. He placed his hand to his face and said, "What have I done? Oh, what have I done?"

The next day, Kagome awoke and noticed that a different dress was lying on the bench at the end of her bed. It was a beautiful light green with white sleeves. Kagome smiled and changed into it. Once she was finished, she went to the vanity and began to brush her long hair. As she was running the brush through her hair, a knock came to the door and then Rin pop her head in. "Kagome-chan, can Rin come in?" Kagome nodded and Rin ran in. "Yay! Rin was hoping that Kagome-chan would play with Rin in the gardens today." Kagome nodded and took Rin's hand and had her lead them out to the gardens.

Rin led her into a beautiful garden that was full of trees and flowers of many different kinds. Rin let go off Kagome's hand and began running through the gardens laughing and having a great time. Kagome decided to sit underneath a large willow and keep an eye on Rin so that she wouldn't get hurt. Unknown to her, from the balcony above her was Sesshoumaru and on his face was a small smile of contentment. 'What is with me? I have only known her for two days now and I cannot stop thinking about her.' He watched the two for a little while longer, but then decided that he wanted to spend some time with her.

Sesshoumaru walked into the gardens and stood behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and smiled. 'Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru.' Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. Kagome then stood and smiled up at him. "Jaken, I want you to watch Rin." "But…but…" Sesshoumaru glared over his shoulder at Jaken, who immediately stopped whining. Sesshoumaru then looked back at Kagome and motioned to her to walk with him.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome through the small town that was the closest to his castle and Kagome admired the whole town. Every now and then she would stop and look in a shop or ask what something was; but most of the time, the two stayed quiet and enjoyed each others company. When they left the small town, the sun was already beginning to set. Sesshoumaru led Kagome down to the beach for a nice evening stroll along the shoreline. Every few minutes, Sesshoumaru would glance over at her and could see that she was happy, which made him happy. The two came to a large rock and Kagome rested her arms on top of it. Sesshoumaru stood behind her and the two looked out towards the horizon. The two gazed out for a while, but then Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to Kagome. Kagome could feel someone's eyes on her, so she turned around and looked into Sesshoumaru molten golden eyes. Soon they became lost in each others eyes and Sesshoumaru began to lean forward. His lips were about to touch hers when a large wave splashed over the rock and knocked both of them down. Sesshoumaru quickly got up and coughed the water out of his lungs. He then looked around and saw Kagome had been pushed back further that he had been. He quickly went to her and helped her to her feet. Kagome cough the water out of her lungs and then began to catch her breathe. "Are you alright?" Kagome nodded and then wrapped her arms around herself and began to shiver. Sesshoumaru led her back up to the castle and watched her as she entered her room.

Under the sea, Naraku had been watching the whole time and when Sesshoumaru was about to kiss Kagome, he yelled, "Kagura, use your tidal wave!" Kagura did as she was told and created a large wave and directed it toward the two. Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror and saw that the wave hit Kagome and Sesshoumaru just before he could kiss her. "That was too close. Damn it, she better than I thought." Naraku got up and began pacing and said, "At this rate, he'll kiss her by sunset for sure." He brought his hand to his chin and began to think of something that would stop them. "I know what will stop them. Kikyo, come here!" From the dark part of the cave came a mermaid with dark hair and a red tail and said, "Yes Naraku?" "I want you to go to the surface and break those two apart. Here, uses this shard that contains Kagome features and scent. And when he looks at you, he will fall under your spell." Kikyo nodded and placed the shard around her neck and then headed for Sesshoumaru's castle.

Sesshoumaru changed into some dry clothing and then went back to the beach to the spot where he normally stood. He stared out at the darken sea and though about the girl that had saved him a few days ago; but he then turned his head towards his castle and saw a glow of a candle light from Kagome's room. He sighed and asked him self, 'What am I doing? Why should I continue waiting around for the one who saved me who I don't even know exists when there is a girl who cares for me and is right before me?' He looked back up at Kagome's room and watched as the glow of the candle go out and smile slightly. He then glanced out at the sea, but then turned and was about to head up to the castle when the scent of the girl he had been looking for hit him. He turned towards the scent and his eyes went wide when he saw his savior walking up towards him. As his eyes hit her, the shard around her neck released a black smoke that seeped into his eyes and he immediately fell under Kikyo spell.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be up soon. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all, thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Remember that I don't own Inuyasha or The Little Mermaid.

Sunshine came through the window onto Kagome's face and Kagome's eye began to flutter. She opened her eyes and then sat up in her bed. As she sat in her bed, she could hear a lot of commotion going on outside her door. Kagome quickly slipped her blue dress on and step outside her room. Servants were rushing up and down the hall carrying all sorts of different items like flowers and white cloths. Kagome walked down the hall and as she came to the main hall, she heard Jaken say, "Everything is going according to schedule, Sesshoumaru-sama. The mating ceremony will take place promptly at sunset." Kagome peered around the doorframe and saw a strange woman who looked like her with her arms around Sesshoumaru. Jaken bowed to the two and said, "I am very happy for you Kikyo-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome gasped and tears formed in her eyes. She shook her in disbelief and then turned and ran out of the castle through a different door.

It was a half an hour before sunset and Kagome sat on the edge of the port and watched as the large ship sailing into the setting sun. A tear rolled down her face and fell into the sea. Just then, Sango surfaced and saw Kagome in her distress and said, 'Kagome, what's wrong?' 'Sesshoumaru is going to mate another.' Sango gasped and said, 'No, this can't happen. I won't allow it.' Sango placed her index finger and thumb into her mouth and whistled extremely loudly. Just then, Kirara popped her head up and Sango said to her, 'Kirara, I need you to take Kagome to that ship as fast as you can.' Kirara nodded and then motioned to Kagome to jump in. Kagome sighed, but stood up and jumped into the sea and took a hold of Kirara dorsal fin. Kirara then took off towards the ship while Sango followed next to them.

When they reached the ship, Kagome and Sango began climbing up the side of the ship. As they were climbing, music began to play, signaling that the ceremony had begun. Kikyo walked up to Sesshoumaru and the high priest began to perform the mating ceremony. As he was reading, Kikyo glanced over at the setting sun and saw that half of it had already fallen below the horizon. She smiled for Kagome had only ten minutes left before she would change back.

Just then, Kagome pulled herself over the rail and Sango yelled out, "Stop!" Everyone turned and looked at Kagome and Sango's upper half. Sesshoumaru growled and said, "Who dares to interrupt my ceremony?" Kagome then spoke to him and said, 'Sesshoumaru, please stop this.' Sesshoumaru shook his head and said, "Don't you dare use my name so informally and stay out of my thoughts. I should kill you for interrupting my ceremony with Kikyo." 'But she is not the one who saved you. It was…' Before Kagome could finish, Sesshoumaru had Kagome by the throat and said, "Silence. I don't want to hear another word." Just then Kirara jumped out of the water so high that she was able to jump over the rail and straight into the back of Kikyo, who flew forward, and then rebound back into the sea. As Kikyo fell forward, the necklace flew off and landed at Kagome's feet.

Since the shard had come off Kikyo, the spell that was on Sesshoumaru wore off and he gently released Kagome. He looked at her with concern and said, "Kagome, are you alright?" She nodded and then bent down and picked up the shard, which was purified instantly. She brought it up, but then the shard flew out of her hand and merged with the rest of the Shikon no Tama. When the jewel became whole, a pink light swirled around Kagome and her normal features returned. Then the light shot into her throat and Kagome gasped loudly and she brought her hand to her neck.

Sesshoumaru watched the light swirl around Kagome and he noticed the sweet scent of water lilies and sakura blossoms return to her. He then watched as the light shot into her throat and she gasped loudly. "Kagome?" Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Sesshoumaru, this is the real me." He went up to her and took her into his arms and said, "You can speak. It was you who rescued me that day." Kagome smiled and said, "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me." Sesshoumaru smiled and lend forward to kiss her, but before he could, the sun set below the horizon and a blinding pain shot through Kagome. Her feet gave out and she fell into Sesshoumaru's chest and then collapsed to the ground and cried out in pain. She saw her dress disappear and then her legs mold back into her navy blue tail. Sesshoumaru knelt next to her and he was about to ask what was wrong; but his eyes went wide when he saw Kagome's legs become a navy blue tail fin. The pain subsided and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and was about to explain, but an evil laughter came to everyone's ears and then heard, "Time is up, Princess!" Then two large tentacles came over the rail and wrapped around Kagome and pulled her off of the ship. Kagome gasped as the tentacles wrapped around her and she screamed, "Sesshoumaru, help me!" Sesshoumaru saw Kagome get pulled over the rail and he ran to the rail and yelled, "Kagome!"

Naraku surfaced and held Kagome up to his face and said, "Oh, poor little princess failed to received the kiss from the one she loved. Now you are mind, along with the Shikon no Tama." Kagome struggle in his grip to get free, but Naraku tightened his grip and Kagome cried out in pain. Another tentacle came up to her and grabbed the Shikon no Tama and broke it off of the chain that was around her neck. He held it up and laughed and said, "Now I control the entire ocean and you, Kagome, will be my queen." "I'll never be your queen!" Naraku smirked and said, "Who said you had a choice?" Kagome gasped and began to struggle more, but then a sword sliced through the tentacles holding her and Naraku yelled out in pain. Kagome fell and landed into the sea.

When Kagome hit the water, she struggled to get the tentacles off her, but they started to tighten around her and began to cut of her oxygen. She landed on the ocean floor and she continued to struggle, but her vision began to fade and she was slipping in and out of consciousness when all the sudden she felt the tentacles be sliced off. Kagome gasped and then pushed the remaining tentacles off her. She then looked to the side to see Sango and Kirara.

Sango came up to her and said, "Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome nodded, but then gasped and said, "Naraku has the Shikon no Tama and Sesshoumaru is up there fighting him. I have to get the back up there and help him and to get the jewel back!" Kagome quickly got off the floor and swam to the surface. When she broke the surface, she saw that Sesshoumaru was fighting Naraku and he was trying. She needed to get the Shikon no Tama back, so she focused her energy and located the jewel in one of Naraku's tentacles. She then concentrated her energy and formed her own current and shot it at Naraku's tentacle. It hit its mark and she watched the jewel fly out of his grasp and plopped into the sea. Naraku yelled out "NO!" He smacked Sesshoumaru out of the way and dove into the sea after the Jewel, but Kagome got to it first. She held it out and said, "Naraku, I will not allow you to hurt anyone else, so I am sealing you away for good. You are to be confined to your small cave and never allowed to step foot outside of it for all eternity." A bright light surrounded Naraku and forcefully dragged Naraku into his cave and sealed him there. "NO! I will find a way to seek revenge, just you wait!"

Once Naraku was gone, Kagome swam back to the surface and saw that Sango had brought Sesshoumaru to shore. Kagome slowly swam to shore and sat in the shallows and watched over Sesshoumaru. She sighed heavily as she watched over him, longing to be back by his side. Behind her, Kirara, Kenji, and King Higurashi surfaced and King Higurashi said to Kenji, "She really does love him, doesn't she Kenji?" Kenji nodded and said, "Yes, sire, Kagome has very strong feeling for this youkai and I believe that he returns the same feelings." King Higurashi nodded and sighed. "Well, then there is just on problem left." "What is that, Sire?" King Higurashi said with a little sadness in his voice, "How much I am going to miss her." He brought his hands together and a white light formed in his hands. The ball of white light grew and then he gently released it towards Kagome. When it fell on Kagome, Kagome noticed that she began to glow white and that there was a prickling feeling running through her body. Kagome looked around and then saw her father, who had a smile on his face. Kagome smiled back and then watched as her navy blue tail split and become legs again. The glow then swirled around her and formed into a beautiful pale blue dress.

When the glow receded, Kagome stood up and went to Sesshoumaru's side. She watched over him for a bit, but then began running her finger through his silk hair. Sesshoumaru felt someone playing with his hair and he slowly opened his eye to see a familiar pair of crystal blue eye. He quickly sat up and said, "Kagome?" "Yes Sesshoumaru, it's over." She took him by the hands and helped him to his feet. She then looked to her father and said, "Father returned my human legs." Sesshoumaru turned and saw a merman floating a few feet from shore and gave him a courtesy bow of the head. King Higurashi bowed back and smiled at the happy couple. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, would you do me the honor of being my mate?" Kagome gasped and said, "Yes, yes I would!" Sesshoumaru bent down and placed a kiss on Kagome's and the two stayed there for a few minutes.

The next day, Sesshoumaru's ship was redecorated and Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to approach the high priest. Many lords and ladies from surrounding lands attended this happy occasion along with the entire undersea kingdom. The high priest finished his part of the ceremony and Kagome and Sesshoumaru sealed the ceremony with a marking of each others neck. Everyone cheered and the two receive many congratulations. Kagome walked to the side and looked to her father. King Higurashi commanded a wave to lift him up to the rail and Kagome wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you Father." "As I do you, Kagome." Kagome gave him a loving squeeze and then let go of him. She then took the Shikon no Tama off and said, "I want this to stay in the sea where it belongs." Her father nodded and took the Shikon from her and then receded back into the sea. Sesshoumaru came up beside her and placed his arm around her waist. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and the two watched the sun setting in the distance and wonder what lay ahead for them.

Well, there you go. that is the end of this story. I will let you know that I am working on a sequel. Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all

Hello all. As promised, I have published the first couple of chapters of the sequel. It's called The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
